Chishio
'Chishio Chi's story.' "I don't think my story needs to be told~ i'll give you one if you so want though~" Log 1 Finally... Free from this cave in... My sisters, the miners, my family elders and the visitors all died... they did taste good though~ How long time have passed? Kekekekeke... i don't care, I'm Aliiiive~... i'm hungry for meat too~ 'Tactic' *Nails and Teeth = She'll try biting mid battle and mostly use her sharp nails to piece your skin, when using Teeth she goes after the neck, head, shoulder or arm. When using Nails she'll aim for the eyes and pull hair if not scratch marks around the body and mostly chest area. *A sharp Kitchen Knife = Just like nails she mayorly goes after the eyes or chest but with knife she is much more swift making it hard to hit her, she can easily trick you to think she will stab certain places when she mostly will continue slashing to another spot. Her attacking is more slow due to more weight but also more lethal. *She have not been seen using Katana and it's hard to determine how she'd fight with it. *She uses her kimono to make her a less threating person, going around looking like a innocent little girl due to her size and often with her alluring white hair guides People she 'befriend' into blind spots and because of her Kimono she can easily hide her weapon, Mayorly her own nails being her weapon but her most preffered is a sharpend knife. *When facing another cannibal she's not as hostile but only if proven if she spots you eating a fellow kin and she's neither as hostile towards monsters but will probaly attack them and leave them dead or suffering instead of eating them. 'Special Skills' *Fast Movement = Being able to move faster then human and when in high Pain Lust will be able to move faster than the eye can spot. *Her Combat of each is based of speed and combos, if she misses she'd most likely changes pattern to a different setting to keep her open and because using her nails makes her attacks (not movement) faster she most likely end up dropping the knife and get aggresive. 'Special Abilities' *Teleportation = to a small area and with a thirty second limit the teleportation is at thirty miles and is mostly used to surprise attack or get in certain places she most likely can't get into, with a high pained lust the time to teleport gets shorter and range gets bigger making her able to use the teleportation mid battle and making her extreme. *Pained Lust = The more wounded she gets the more active she becomes, for each wound she gets more aggresive and faster. She loves pain so hurting her makes her win the fight and overtime she will bite more just because pain makes her want it more. 'Personality' *Child personality = When using the Kimono she have what is called a 'Child Personality' and like this she'll act vulnerable and even not fight back, she'll act calm or excited and if met with one monster she'll follow the monster like a curious child to have it attack of annoyance, due to monsters not focus on human women it most likely will take time and when the monster attack or do anything with her she'll run away screaming like a common human child but if she is captured she'll go aggresive for a few seconds to run away again, she will do this if captured two times more and at the fourth time she'll show her true Nature aswell if taken alone with one of her own kin. *True Personality = She'll act hostile towards anything especially her own race, the one she shows her true personality will face her. She will most likely show a big grin and laugh abit before attacking, she mostly attack a sleeping person to avoid fighting and eating directly after killing. She hides the knife well in her kimono and uses it to kill her prey, but if taking too long for her prey to sleep she most likely end up getting more hostile in a different term of purely attacking with no hesitation. She can wait for two weeks of eating normal food before getting impatient and consider attacking.